Stars Would Fall
by keepontrekkin
Summary: Total fluff KelDom. This is set at Raoul and Buri's wedding. I know, not original! Sorry! It started out as a oneshot, but thanks to some encouraging reviews I've decided to continue a bit. There's still no plot, but I hope you like it anyway!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or setting. Tamora Pierce does.

* * *

"Sergeant Domitan reporting for inspection, sir!" Kel smiled internally when she heard him burst in. Apparently, the Meathead had been telling stories of their page days again. 

Lalasa turned around from working on Kel's hair to see a frazzled, yet very handsome, man standing just inside her Lady's door. "I'm done here, my Lady. Just don't go messing up your hair or getting wrinkles on your dress," she said wryly. Lalasa winked at Kel on her way out. Kel glared at her former maid as Lalasa left the room. Only when Lalasa was gone from sight did Kel see Dom.

Something about the way he was looking at her made her stomach do flips. That wasn't his usual flirting smile. In fact, he wasn't smiling at all. It looked as though his world just came to a screeching halt. Not only that, he was looking at her – just her. When she realized this, she tilted her head down just in time to hide her deep blush.

When they were pages, Neal and all the other boys who were part of their study group would burst into her room just before they were due to take their end-of-the-year exams and beg her to inspect their appearance to make sure they hadn't missed anything. At first she though she might be annoyed at this, but she soon realized it was a good excuse to be able to stare at and touch the boy she had a crush on – none other than the Meathead himself.

To get rid of her blush she put up her Yamani mask and thanked the gods that she had the same good excuse to study and touch her current crush. This almost made her smile, until she began to walk toward him and begin the "inspection". He was still staring at her. She gathered herself and briskly said, "At attention, Sergeant."

He seemed to come back to himself at last. She walked around him slowly taking in every detail. He was to be standing with Lord Raoul during the ceremony, as she was to be standing with Buri, and needed to look impeccable. _Not that he doesn't already_, she thought.

He was wearing a deep crimson silk tunic over even deeper crimson breeches and a white silk shirt. Lalasa had, of course, made these and had done a fantastic job. She embroidered white leaves and vines on the collar, wrists, and hem of his tunic. Kel's dress matched. It was completely crimson except for the matching white embroidery in key spots. He, however, was allowed to wear a sword, she noticed with a scowl. _No matter, I'll just wear my_ shukusen.

"Dom, there's nothing to fix," she pouted.

"I know, I just wanted to see you in a dress before anyone else got the chance," he smirked.

She wanted to swat him but was afraid of dislodging her hair._ I sound like a bloody court lady._

He laughed, knowing she wanted to hit him, and held out his arm gallantly, "Lady Knight, may I escort you to the festivities?"

She grabbed her _shukusen_, put her hand on his arm and glanced at him speculatively as they made their way to the wedding tent that had been erected in the center of the fort.

* * *

The ceremony was simple. There were no fancy speeches or rituals. It seemed that Raoul and Buri wanted to give their guests as much time for celebrating as possible. Under ordinary circumstances, Kel might have enjoyed it and listened to every word the priest said. However, she could feel Dom's eyes on her constantly. She felt as though her face was red through the entire affair and was silently grateful that so was her dress, ensuring that she blended with it perfectly. Every time she glanced over to see if he truly was staring at her, he would immediately look as though he was enraptured with what the priest was saying.

_What is happening? He never acts like this around me. It's usually the other way around!_ Kel thought desperately.

Before she knew it, the ceremony was over and she and Dom were walking, with arms linked, down the aisle behind the newly married couple. Her mind was still focused on why he kept staring at her and she barely noticed that Dom never let her arm go. He guided her to the table to which they were assigned and left to find their drinks – cider for both of them. He knew she didn't like the feeling that liquor gave her and he thought it in poor taste to drink it if she did not.

When Raoul and Buri finally wandered over the table the four of them were to share Kel stood up to hug them both and congratulate them. As Buri hugged her she said in Kel's ear, "You know, if it had been anyone else but Dom, I would have been jealous that all eyes were not on me." Buri laughed heartily at the shocked look on Kel's face.

She didn't have enough time to recover before Dom made it back with their drinks. Fortunately though, Raoul was busy joking with him about something. Kel realized she didn't want to know what Raoul was saying since it caused Dom to blush slightly.

* * *

It didn't don on her that she was watching the dancers so eagerly until she felt, more than she heard, a deep voice ask, "May I have this dance?"

There go the stomach flips again. "Yes." She was going to have a talk with her stomach later. This can't carry on.

Dom took her hand and guided her to a spot that, unfortunately, was visible from what seemed like the entire fort. As he took her waist with his other hand she realized that she'd completely forgotten how to dance and told him as much. He laughed and said, "Just relax. The music will take you where it wants you to go."

* * *

He watched her struggle with herself, and when she finally looked up at him, he held her gaze. He had to know what in the world he was feeling. It had never gone this way before. He would meet a beautiful lady and know exactly what to do with her. His flirting and gestures and expressions were a dance for him, an easy one at that! But he was completely at a loss now. His friend – his friend! – Kel looked like one of those ladies tonight. He'd never thought the girl he saw on her first day of tilting could grow up to look like this. That was the day she almost fell off that beast she calls a horse, and he proudly won a bet when she didn't.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling. It was as though his court world where he knew what to do with ladies and his military world where he knew what to do with comrades were colliding. This was truly the strangest thing he'd ever experienced!

Hesitantly, he said, "Kel, you look stunning."

She blushed and looked down. "I look like a knight playing dress up."

* * *

After what seemed like hours of dancing, food, and joking with friends Dom couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to be alone with her. "Kel, may I escort you to your room whenever you're ready to leave?"

* * *

She loved it when he switched to his gallant tone of voice. "That would be nice, thank you." She smiled warmly. "I'm actually ready to leave now. It's been a long day."

She put a hand on his arm and let him lead the way. She wasn't sure what had been happening this evening. He seemed distracted some moments, then in the next instant he was drowning her with his eyes. She would give anything to know what was going on behind them. _Oops, my mind was wandering. I think he said something._

"I'm sorry, Dom. I was thinking. What was it you were saying?" she apologized.

"I was just asking if you enjoyed yourself?"

"More than I expected, thanks to you." She smiled when he looked mock-surprised.

Before she knew it they were at her door. She was enjoying his company so much she would have kept walking if he hadn't remembered where her door was and stopped.

He shifted so that he could hold her hands, then he faced her. "Kel, I meant what I said earlier. You look stunning."

She looked down and opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off and lifted her chin to face him. "No, I mean it. You need to remember that while you're a warrior you're still a woman – an amazing woman, Kel. No man I know could have taken what you did for eight years and still come out with his head high. You astound me.

"Just after we crossed the Vassa on our Scanra adventure, when you told the story of talking to the Chamber a second time, you scared me more than you can know. I realized that all you wanted to do was hunt Blayce and finish the mission with which you'd been entrusted, but Lord Wyldon stuck you with watching over refugees. Instead of pouting and taking it out on everyone around you, you did your duty and you did a damn fine job of it.

"So Kel," he paused. "It's not just the dress that makes you stunning – it's the woman inside of you. The dress just helped this lug finally understand what I've been feeling for you all these years."

All she could do was look at him. How could he possibly see all this good in her - and for _years_ - when she had a hard time seeing it herself? Since when does Dom say things like this to her? _Dresses make men do funny things_, she concluded.

"Dom, what are you saying?" She couldn't get her voice to come out as more than a whisper.

"Keladry," that got her attention. "The stars themselves would fall for you... _I_ already have."

* * *

He leaned in slowly and kissed her. At first, no other movement existed but their beating hearts – which were very loud, by the way. As the shock of what they were doing wore off they began to deepen the kiss. Dom moved one of hands to the back of her neck and the other wrapped around her not-too-thin waist and pulled her tight against him. He was delighted that his arm didn't wrap around her waist six times like the other court ladies. He was also delighted to note that she was not wearing a corset, ensuring that he could feel her flesh move beneath his hand.

They continued for what seemed like an eternity, hands roaming free but steady, until there was no breath left between the two. They broke their lips apart only to put their foreheads together while their eyes remained closed. That kiss was unlike any either of them had experienced and it was taking a toll on both of them. Dom silently wondered why none of the other ladies had ever made him feel like this.

_Wait, where did she go?_ He opened his eyes when he didn't feel Kel. All he could see was her back turned to him. He was afraid he'd scared her off and she was upset with him. He was about to ask if she was okay when he heard the lock to her door click open.

* * *

She wasn't sure what in the name of the Goddess was making her this bold for the first time in her life. All she knew was that the hallway was not the appropriate place to do what she wanted. She turned around abruptly and unlocked her door. When she turned her head to see if he was following, she saw the shadow of confusion cross his face to be replaced with comprehension, then unbridled excitement.

She grinned at him as he pushed her inside the room. He closed the door behind him then moved in for the second most passionate kiss in recorded history.

Abruptly, she stopped and pulled back a little. "Tobe…"

* * *

He wheeled around thinking the boy had walked in when he hadn't been paying attention.

"He'll be coming to bed soon."

"Oh, let me take care of that, dear." He rolled up Tobe's pallet then opened the door and laid it outside. Then he locked the door just to make sure the boy didn't try to come in and ask why his bed was outside his Lady's room. It was more for his protection than theirs.

Dom walked slowly back to his Kel – his Kel! – and stopped mere inches from her. "Are you sure?" he whispered searchingly.

The look he received in answer was soft but determined. That was good enough for him.

He slowly reached around her to begin untying the laces of her dress. She watched his face as he did this. He was so gentle.

He met her eyes just as he slipped his hand inside her dress to caress the newly bared skin on the small of her back. He used that hand to pull her closer to him and proceeded to kiss her again. This gave her the courage to use her previously limp arms.

She found the bottom of his tunic and slid her hands inside. As she did so, she began to lift the annoying piece of cloth off of him. He backed up and broke the kiss just long enough to help her and, while he was at it, also removed his shirt.

When he returned to her, instead of kissing her lips, he moved his head down and kissed the small indentation between her earlobe and her jaw. Dom grinned into her neck when she let out a small gasp and he felt her hips move closer to him.

He traced soft kisses down her neck until he reached where her shoulder met the cloth of her dress. He pulled the cloth back slightly and kissed where it had been. Then he used both hands to slowly push the dress off her shoulders. He didn't stop there. He held her eyes with his own while his hands pushed the dress to the floor.

She became a little bolder when she saw his adoring gaze and decided it was time to help him out of his breeches. She undid his belt and the fastener on his pants. With this done, she looked up at him again and lifted her hands to his chest. She began to trace it with her hands. Her gaze dropped to his shoulder to a round scar and her hand found its way to it. Her face clouded at the memory.

"I remember when you took this arrow. I was so scared I was going to lose you. Then we got our first glimpse of those wretched killing machines." She shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. She couldn't help but smile though when she saw the grin on his face.

"You surprised a lot of people that day." He moved in to kiss her again, but she pulled back. When he met her eyes to try and figure out what was wrong, she clucked reprovingly.

"I wasn't done yet, Domitan."

He lifted his eyebrows in slight surprise.

She smiled back and continued tracing his chest, memorizing every inch. She slowly moved downward and didn't stop where the waist of his breeches were moments ago. She moved her hands just inside his breeches and loincloth at the sides. Just like he had done moments ago, she held his eyes with hers - she wanted to see his reaction.

She turned her hands around so that the backs of her hands were against his skin and slowly moved them towards the front. She smiled. She could see he was clearly enjoying this. She used this new position of her hands to grip all of his remaining clothing and push it down to join her dress on the floor.

She'd seen a few men naked before. After all, she lived closely among them for eight years while training. But she had never seen one when he was "anticipating." She hid her shock at the difference pretty well, but he could still tell she was surprised. That confirmed his suspicion. _She's never done this before._

That almost moved him to tears. She was going to share her first time with him.

When she looked up at his face again, he grabbed her up in a passionate kiss and lifted her from the floor and out of the confines of the dress still laying around her feet. She broke the kiss and giggled softly hiding her face in his neck. He carried her to the bed, landed on top of her, then finished removing the last of her clothing. She smiled through the whole thing, encouraging him.

He smiled back at her, then it finally hit him. "Kel... I love you so much. I want this, but I need to know you're ready."

"Dom, I've been ready for this step since we returned from Scanra. That's when I finally realized there was no reason for us to not be together like this."

Dom, sighed slightly. That was exactly what he needed to know. _This is going to be unforgettable, I'll make sure of that._

* * *

When Kel woke up, she kept her eyes closed while she recalled every detail of the night before. She smiled slightly when she remembered how she had finally fallen asleep. She and Dom were still covered in a thin layer of sweat and clinging to each other as though the other might disappear suddenly. Sleep had come easily to her at that moment.

She finally opened her eyes, but Dom wasn't there. She looked around. All of his clothes were gone and her bed was cold where he had been laying before. The only sign that he had been there was the indentation his head had made on her pillow.

She groaned in frustration and screwed up her face. _What was I thinking? Of course, he would just see me as a warm body so far from the city. He only said those things to get me into bed. How could I be so stupid?_

She started to sob silently into her pillow.

That's how Dom found her when he came back to her room.

* * *

He had felt on top of the world when he woke this morning. After watching her sleep for a few minutes last night, he finally fell asleep with a slight smile on his face. When he woke, he was still smiling. Never before had he slept so well after being with a woman. In his mind, that meant that all of them had just been practice... for Kel.

He decided he'd go and get breakfast for them both and bring it back to her, so they wouldn't have to be apart. After all, he didn't have to go on patrol until the next day. _There's no reason for us to have to leave her room for quite a while_, he thought wryly.

He dressed quickly and went to her privy to borrow some tooth cleaner and wash his face. When he opened his door, he almost tripped over Tobe. He'd forgotten that he laid the boy's palette just outside the door.

Tobe woke quickly and said without opening his eyes, "If you're going to start sleeping in the same bed, I'm finding my own room when we get home. That means I'm going to have to teach you how to make her tea just the way she likes it. She won't admit it, but she's not very nice until she has her tea."

Dom chuckled. Tobe had sounded so stern that he couldn't help but be amused. "Well, get up and you can teach me now."

* * *

So when Dom came back to Kel's room proudly holding a perfect cup of her favorite tea along with some bread and fruit for breakfast, he was distraught to see her sobbing form. He'd never seen her cry before. He rushed to her side, placed the tray gently on her nightstand, and scooped her up in his arms while settling himself next to her.

"What's wrong sweet?"

She stiffened and looked up at him through her tears. "What are you doing here?" she sniffed.

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here'?" he demanded.

She took on a confused expression, "I woke up alone and thought you left because... because maybe this had been a mistake." She couldn't meet his eyes.

He was angry at himself for not leaving a note, so he took his time to respond. He wanted to make sure he said just the right thing. He sighed. "I'm so sorry. Love, I could never think that anything about you was a mistake. I told you I love you and I meant it with every ounce of my being. I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

She gripped him tightly and buried her face in his tunic. "Thank you," she whispered.

He decided this was the moment he was looking for to talk to her about what he had been thinking since they started this little adventure. He pulled back from her embrace and made sure she was looking him in the eye, "Kel I want to ask you something. You don't have to respond right now but I want you to think about what I'm going to say. And I want you to think about it selfishly, don't try to be my Protector for once."

She scowled at his use of her nickname and his rambling. "Out with it, Dom."

"Will you marry me, Kel?" He saw her expression start to change to something he didn't like, so he added hastily, "Not anytime soon!" Then more slowly, "I just want everyone to know I'm serious about you and just courting isn't enough for me, Kel. I want you to be my betrothed. I want to introduce you to people at Court as my betrothed. I want you to meet my parents as my betrothed. I want to meet your parents as your betrothed. I want my cousin to have a heart attack when I show him this ring on your finger."

When she was focusing on his words and not on his movements, Dom had reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. She looked down at it and gasped. It was a plain gold band, just thick enough to not be considered delicate, and had small emeralds and sapphires embedded in it all the way around.

"It's a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me years ago as a 'subtle' hint. You're the only person I've considered even showing this to. If you'll agree to wear it in the open, it's yours." He stopped talking before his emotions could carry his words away for him, and waited for her response. He knew he was asking a lot of her - she doesn't like to show emotions - but he didn't think he'd be able to keep her a secret anyway, whether or not she said yes.

He watched her stare at the ring for a while. Then she set her face and he knew she had made a decision. She slowly lifted her eyes, "Dom... the only reason I'm going to give the response that I am is because we've been friends for so many years and I know without a doubt that I can trust you; after all, I've trusted you with my life countless times." She paused, looked down at the ring again, and said so quietly he had to lean in, "I'd be honored to marry you."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and laughed in relief hugging her tightly. He pulled back from the embraced excitedly and grabbed her hand so he could put the ring on her. When he was done with that, he looked into her face and saw such love. He kissed her passionately. He realized suddenly that this kiss was different from their previous ones - it was better... much better.

He pushed her back on the bed and thought with a grin, _We're not going to be leaving this room for a while._


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

_He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and laughed in relief hugging her tightly. He pulled back from the embrace excitedly and grabbed her hand so he could put the ring on her. When he was done with that, he looked into her face and saw such love. He kissed her passionately. He realized suddenly that this kiss was different from their previous ones - it was better... much better._

_He pushed her back on the bed and thought with a grin, _We're not going to be leaving this room for a while. 

* * *

_  
Not quite a while later..._

Dom woke up from his nap to see Kel finishing a pattern dance with her glaive. It never ceased to amaze him when he watched her dances. They always seemed to add a little more grace to her movements. That's what sets her apart from the Lioness, _Besides the height, of course_, he thought with a smile. Alanna has strength and speed, but Kel has grace, even off the battlefield.

She just finished her dance with a last thrust and looked over at him.

"The ring didn't get in the way, did it?" Dom asked.

She lifted her hand to look at the new addition to it and smiled. "Actually, that's why I decided to practice. I wanted to see if I'd still be able to fight with it on."

"And?"

"The ring is perfect. It didn't affect my movements at all," she told him as she put her glaive back on the weapons rack.

She moved over to sit on the edge of the bed closest to Dom and gave him a quick, yet highly affectionate, kiss on his waiting lips.

"Thank you for bringing the breakfast. Would you like to have some now since we didn't get to it earlier?" she asked, grinning at the memory of why they didn't have any breakfast.

"Let's. Sorry, your tea is going to be too cold to drink by now." At her puzzled expression, he said, "I accidentally woke Tobe up when I went to find breakfast and he informed me that he was going to get his own room when you got back to New Hope and that I had to learn how to make your tea for you. That's why I wasn't here when you woke up."

She laughed thinking about Tobe talking to Dom like that. "Well I'm sure you did an excellent job. You'll just have to show me tomorrow morning instead."

Dom began to get dressed and Kel moved to get the tray with their breakfast. She set it on her desk and they both sat down to begin enjoying their morning together. 

* * *

Around lunchtime, there was a knock on her door. She and Dom were in the middle of an intense chess game so Kel just called, "Come in!" 

Tobe entered carrying a tray with a lunch for two. He looked at them both and smiled, then set the tray next to the chessboard on Kel's desk. Without a word, he handed a note to Kel and let himself out.

They both lifted their eyebrows slightly and said at the same time, "That was odd."

Laughing, Kel unfolded the note and read out loud:

_My best friend and my cousin... Who would have thought? Okay, we all did!_

_It took you long enough!_

They both rolled their eyes at this.

_We are all very happy for you but, Dom, if you hurt her we'll kill you._

_Now, we sent Tobe with lunch because we figured you'd be making up for lost time seeing as how you've both been in love with each other for six years but never bothered to say anything until yesterday. But we fully expect to see you at supper. We'll miss you too much to go without seeing you for at least one meal!_

_Oh, and we'll be stopping by to pick you up so you don't skip out on us._

_With love,_

_Neal, Yuki, Raoul, Buri, Tobe, Wolset, Owen, Wyldon, and I'm sure several others once they find out about you two._

Kel's face turned a brighter shade of red than Dom thought possible at reading Wyldon's name.

"Well, that was interesting," Dom said, trying to distract Kel from thinking about Wyldon knowing what they've been doing. He took the note from her grip and examined it. "Each of them actually signed this. I can't believe that Meathead!"

They put aside their chess game - Dom told her he was tired of playing, but Kel knew he only wanted to quit because she was winning - and ate their lunch while discussing how best to shock their friends with the news of their betrothal. 

* * *

Kel heard the dinner bell ring at the same time as there was a knock on the door. She allowed a small smile to grace her face. "Come in!" 

Neal yelled through the door, "Are you sure? I don't want to see anything I'm not supposed to!"

"Meathead!"

"Alright alright!"

Neal and company entered the room to find Kel hunched over at her desk working on something they couldn't see. As curious as always, Neal queried, "Hey Kel, what are you doing? You're supposed to be coming to dinner."

"I just finished," she said as she held something up in the light to look closely at it. "I was just polishing some jewelry."

She looked at Neal out of the corner of her eye glad that her mask was hiding the smirk she knew Dom was wearing in the privy where he was getting ready. She could see that a few people in the group behind Neal were starting to catch on, so she looked away quickly.

"Since when do you polish jewelry?" Neal asked. "For that matter, since when do you _have_ jewelry?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Since Dom gave me some." With that, she held up her hand where she had just placed the ring. Dom had chosen this moment to come out of the privy drying his hands on a small cloth. He was studying Neal's reaction with dancing eyes.

Suddenly, Neal's eyes dawned with comprehension. "Hey I know that ring! It was grandmother's engagement r-" He paused thoughtfully, "Oh... my cousin..." He looked at Dom, "... my best friend ..." He looked at Kel, "I think I need to sit down."

As the group watched, Neal lowered himself onto Kel's bed, put his head in his hands and began muttering, "My cousin and my best friend, my best friend and my cousin, my best friend is going to _be_ my cousin. Oh..." Suddenly, he stopped moving and looked down at the bed. He jumped up with surprising speed glaring at the bed and squealed, "Eww!" Then he glared at Dom and Kel as his face turned bright red.

The group couldn't keep it in any longer and laughed hysterically at Neal's reaction. He harrumphed and stormed out of the room muttering to himself. The group, still laughing, followed Neal to the mess hall while congratulating Dom and Kel on their betrothal. 

* * *

_  
2 blissful weeks later..._

"Raoul, thank you for sending more soldiers back to New Hope with me," Kel said with a small smile, though her eyes were dancing merrily.

The Knight Commander just clapped his hand on her back and said, "Well, it's the least I can do for my favorite ex-squire. Just make sure you return them in as good of condition as you borrowed them. And don't tire out my sergeant too much." He winked at her and walked off to join his wife as they carried on with their day.

Kel just shook her head and continued her last check before she, Neal, and Tobe - along with three squads of Third Company - prepared to set out for New Hope. 

* * *

By the time the group stopped for lunch, Kel wasn't looking so good. She began the day enjoying Dom's company and teasing the sleepy Neal mercilessly, but her body progressively felt more and more uneasy and achey. Nobody really noticed anything except Dom, of course. He was the only person besides Yuki who could see through her mask. 

After she dismounted and handed her reins to Tobe, Kel announced that she was going to get some water from a nearby stream while the soldiers prepared the food. She wondered what was wrong with her stomach. She was fine when they left this morning. Then again, now that she thought about it, she'd forgotten to eat breakfast. Maybe that was it.

She found the stream and drank a few handfuls of water. As she was doing this, she reflected on her relationship with Dom. She couldn't be happier. Not only had she achieved her goal of getting her shield, but she had done what most people thought impossible - found a husband. _And Dom's not just any old husband_, she thought with a smile. _He's the most sought after bachelor in court now that Raoul is married_._ I think I'll wait to tell my sisters-in-law in person. I want to see their faces when I tell them the cow is getting married!_

When she stood up and turned around to go back to camp, her stomach protested violently. She found herself back on her knees retching into the nearest bush. 

* * *

Dom was worried about Kel. She started to look a little green by the time she dismounted. He was going to ask her if he could get her some water when she announced she was going to the stream, so he followed suit and handed his reins to Tobe. 

Even thought the war was winding down, there could still be plenty of rogue Scanran raiders just waiting to pick off a lone knight. So he did the only sensible thing... he followed her.

As he arrived at the stream, he saw her collapse onto her knees and begin vomiting. He rushed to her side to help her.

"Kel, what's going on?" he asked softly.

"I'm not sure. I was feeling better after the water, but I guess I just got up too quickly." She was still in the same position trying to control her breathing, and concentrating on not vomiting again. Without warning, it started again.

When she was done with that round and Dom was handing her his water skin he hesitantly asked, "Um Kel, you don't think..." She glanced at him sharply. He continued, "... maybe your charm didn't work..."

He could tell she was thinking about his statement while she rinsed out her mouth.

He came to a decision. "Stay here. I'll go get Neal." He trotted off before she could protest.

Neal was sitting by the campfire when Dom arrived. "Hey, Neal. Kel found some interesting plants. She was wondering if you could use them for herbs in your infirmary. You want to come look at them?"

Neal put on a thoughtful expression as though trying to recall something, "I don't remember the last time you actually called me by my name."

"Meathead..." Dom said warningly.

"Herbs... right. Lead on!"

When they were in the woods and far enough away from camp, Dom said, "Neal, that's not the real reason I came for you."

"I figured that out when you didn't call me Meathead," Neal drawled. "What's wrong?"

"Kel's sick," Dom said after a brief pause. "I think maybe she's with child."

Dom could see Neal nod out of the corner of his eye. He was grateful his cousin wasn't making a big deal out of this. He really had grown up. Though it was only evident when he was working.

Kel lifted her head when she heard them arrive. Neal immediately put his green-glowing hands to her temples to help relieve the headache and nausea. She sighed gratefully and let him work his magic. He then moved a hand down to her abdomen to check their theory.

She didn't want to open her eyes to see the results of the exam but she knew that would be less of a shock than hearing him say it.

His eyes confirmed their suspicions.

"Well, at least you're young and healthy. You should have an easy pregnancy once we take care of your morning sickness." He looked back and forth between the two of them while he said this. "I'll give you some herbs when we get back to New Hope, but in the meantime... can I see your charm? I'm just confused about why it didn't work."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to need it now anyway," Kel grumbled as she took it off and handed it to him.

She watched his green magic flow over the charm as he examined it.

"That's interesting," he said while staring pensively at the charm in his hand. "All the magic's gone out of it. Kel, when did you purchase this?"

She blushed at his question and said, barely above a whisper, "On Progress." She blushed because they all knew that was when she was with Cleon. Their kissing sessions had been getting progressively further each time and she purchased the charm 'just in case.' But they ended up never needing it after she broached the subject and he had to remind her that he was betrothed to someone else. He didn't want to bed her because that would be dishonorable.

He blushed just as much while he asked his next question, "And how long until you used it?" Obviously, he didn't know that she and Cleon never bedded together.

"I didn't use it until a few days ago," she answered while looking at Dom.

Neal thought for a few seconds. "I've heard," he started, "though I never thought this would be a tested theory, I mean, why would anyone purchase an anti-pregnancy charm and then not even use it for years..."

"Meathead!" they both growled.

"Sorry," Neal looked incredibly uncomfortable now, "um, well, I've heard that if you don't use your charm within the first couple years after its purchase, the magic will leak out until it is, well, just a pretty necklace. And by pretty, I mean pretty useless."

"Why don't they tell anyone this?" Kel asked incredulously.

"Well, Kel, like I was getting at earlier, people usually buy these things for a reas-" he stopped when he saw the murderous look on her face. 

* * *

The ride to New Hope started to become unbearable for Kel. It seemed every time the group got started on their journey, she'd start to get nauseous again. Then she'd have to stop and run into the bushes. She knew the men were beginning to get suspicious and she thought she heard a few of them talking about some bets. 

A few hours after midday, Dom rode up next to his cousin and, in a low voice, said, "This is ridiculous. Maybe she could ride with me and you could put her to sleep for the rest of the journey."

Neal nodded and moved towards Kel while Dom made the hand signal to stop.

While Neal explained the plan to Kel, who looked incredibly relieved, Dom prepared his mount to take on another passenger. He explained things to his horse while he pulled out an extra blanket from his saddlebag and rolled it up for Kel to use as a pillow.

When Kel and Dom were mounted again, she laid forward on her makeshift pillow with her head towards Neal and sent him a grateful smile while he let his magic flow over her sending her into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the journey. 

* * *

The next morning found Dom with his arms wrapped protectively around his beloved. From his position he could watch her profile while she continued to sleep. 

When they arrived at New Hope the evening previous, night had already fallen and Fanche was waiting anxiously for them at the gate. She told them Merric was about to send a squad to find them, and sure enough, ten men were just inside the gate with their mounts' reigns in their hands. Fanche and Merric had all but demanded explanations as to why Lady Kel was sprawled out on the sergeant's horse fast asleep. Neal explained while Dom carried her to bed. However, nobody bothered to ask why it was Dom's horse she was riding. They figured it out easy enough when they saw how gently was handling her.

For now, Dom was just content to watch her sleep off Neal's spell. He wondered how she would take this when reality hit her. He understood that she didn't feel she was ready, but he knew better. She was brilliant with New Hope's children - always had been - and they all loved her, especially Tobe. She would be a great mother.

Now he just had to figure out how to convince her she would make a great wife, too. He was going to have to try to persuade her to marry him now instead of waiting like they said they would. He knew she would feel marriage would be too much of a trap, but the Lioness had married at her age. There's no reason why she can't continue her duties as a knight while having a family. And he, personally, would be glad to give up the Own if it meant being with his family all the time.

_Family_, he thought. _I have my own family now._

This thought was staggering. In the space of three weeks, he had gone from reasonably content bachelor to ecstatic family man.

He moved his hand to Kel's abdomen and let it rest there. This is what life should be. 

* * *

Kel finally started to wake up. It took her a moment to remember what had been happening. When it came to her at last she slowly opened her eyes and felt Dom's hand resting possessively on her belly. 

"When did we get here?"

"Last night after dinner. Fanche and Merric were worried sick. They were about to send a search party out when we arrived."

She gently turned over onto her other side so she was facing Dom. She asked, "Where's Tobe?"

"He's sleeping in the next room."

She paused while trying to form her words. She wasn't sure what he would think of her request. They hadn't discussed this yet, but she'd been thinking about it for a long while. "Dom, what do you think about adopting Tobe? I've always loved him like son. I was going to wait until his indenture was up but now that we've got our own family in the works I don't want him to feel left out." She held her breath while waiting for his answer.

Dom chuckled softly, "I was just thinking the same thing. I know how much you love him, and, honestly, I can't imagine our life without him. After breakfast we can go see the clerks and have them draw up some papers."

"Ugh, breakfast," Kel groaned with disgust even though she knew she'd have to eat.

Neal later brought Kel some tea that would alleviate her morning sickness, and the three of them went to breakfast once Kel felt fresh enough. Once at breakfast it became apparent that the news of their betrothal and recent addition to their ever-expanding family was spreading quickly. They both blamed it on Neal and wasted no time pelting him with leftover bread, though they accepted congratulations from passersby with bright smiles. How could they not?

After they got the adoption papers finished they found Tobe in the stables and told him everything. They told him how much they loved him and wanted him to be part of their family. He was beyond happy when they showed him the papers. He ran through New Hope telling everyone he could find that he wasn't an orphan anymore. 

* * *

A couple of weeks later found Dom striding through the camp with a spring in his step and his resignation letter in hand. He finally spotted Kel on the ramparts watching the horizon in the direction of Steadfast, so he hastened to join her. 

"Kel, is there a messenger going out today? I've got a letter for my Lord."

"No need," she replied without looking at him. When she didn't hear a response from him she turned to see a puzzled expression on his face. So she turned back to the horizon and pointed. "That's him, there. It looks like he has Alanna with him, too." She laughed softly, "Neal will be ecstatic."

"Kel," he started, while wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm going to resign. We need to get married now instead of waiting. I don't want Tobe and our baby to grow up in the middle of a scandal. I can stay here at New Hope with you and we'll have our family together."

She couldn't meet his eyes. She knew he was speaking the truth, but marriage? Now? Well it's no more frightening than having child. They're both forever.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. "Dom," she pointed towards the approaching riders, "when he gets here, ask him for a month leave for the both of us." Then she turned and began descending to the ground below.

"What? Why?" Dom asked, perplexed, as he hastened to follow her.

She turned and grinned impishly at him while continuing to walk backwards, "We're going to cash in on a favor." The she turned on the spot and ran to find Tobe and start packing. "And whatever you do, don't hand him that letter!"


End file.
